


Happy Birthday Jake

by Breathcatcher



Category: Helix, Jacob and Harley
Genre: Anal Fingering, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fanfiction, Fingerfucking, Love, M/M, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Prostate Massage, True Love, helix - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breathcatcher/pseuds/Breathcatcher
Summary: This is a fanfic from a pretty specific Fandom, Jacob and Harley (Jacob Acosta and Harley Xavier), who are a real live couple, models on Chaturbate and also models with Helix Studios, not to mention super sweet individuals.  I wrote this as a birthday gift for the amazing Jake Acosta.  Enjoy
Relationships: Jacob Acosta/Harley Xavier
Kudos: 2





	Happy Birthday Jake

Jake sat down on the cream colored couch with a huff. It had been a long couple weeks, what with Seth and Aiden moving in. Not to mention helping to get Alex and Jacob set up in their new house. He loved his friends unconditionally - its just the type of person he was, caring and loving- and didn't resent them at all. He truly loved the long philosophical conversations with Seth, and laughing constantly with Aiden while drinking his homemade cocktails - even helping his friends unpack and set up their very own Chaturbate channel. Just... sometimes it was nice to have a little time alone with Harley. 

Jake and his boyfriend Harley had been together now for three years and their connection was stronger than ever. He knew it was unique- their love, and soaked up every second he could spend with the man. He never imagined in his younger days that he would be so blessed to have this awesome man at his side. He knew some fans, and even friends might warn them about the dangers of not only welcoming roommates into their home- but into their already established long term relationship, but he was happy. They were happy. No one else's opinion mattered. 

"Hey Jake?!" Harley called from the kitchen. "Where are you, handsome?"

Jake watched as his gorgeous blonde haired, blue eyed partner came out of the kitchen and spotted him, flashing one of his blinding smiles that still gave Jake butterflies. Harley winked as he crossed the room, his long graceful legs making a b-line to where Jake was sitting on the couch. He took a moment to appreciate the exceptional beauty of his partner. His pale, unblemished skin, the way his casual black Helix Studios t-shirt clung to his muscular torso, admiring the Deathly Hallows tattoo that adorned his knee, and how his casual khaki shorts accentuated his perfect round ass. 

Jake lost himself in thought for a moment - just thinking of how lucky he was to have such a perfect loving man in his life, and didn't realize Harley was speaking to him until the man was subtlely waving his long fingered hand in front of his face. 

"Mmm? Sorry what?" Jake murmured, a slow lazy smile appearing on his face as he reached up to touch his fingertips to Harleys cheekbone. 

"Hi, babe", Harley hummed, slightly leaning into the contact. 

"Its so quiet around here today," Jake's smile widened as Harley leaned down and gave him a quick peck on the lips. 

"I know... weird isn't it?" Harley pulled back and sat down on the couch next to his lover. "Now that Seth is back in Vegas, and Aiden is in Florida... whatever will we do with ourselves?" A sly smirk pulled at his handsome features. 

It had been quite a while now, Jake realized that it really had just been the two of them, alone in their new home. Ever since they had joined Helix as models, their lives had been a revolving door. It had been harder than ever to keep up with their regular Chaturbate live cam shows, and also very rare even while on live streams, that it was just the two of them anymore. 

They cared so much for their new friends. And, Jake mused, if they already had considerable notoriety, why wouldn't they use it to help their friends succeed. Plus - it wasn't like he, or Harley for that matter- minded a threesome once in awhile, especially on cam. He mirrored his boyfriend's smirk as he thought about it. All of the boys were very talented with their hands and mouths, and - surprisingly enough - were all fairly willing to take Jake's huge 8 inch cock (except for Alex of course. Jake often joked with him about it but understood and accepted the fact that the man was a Top through and through) 

"Hmmmm" Jake hummed as he snuggled up to Harleys side and rested his head on his chest, dark curly hair brushing the man's jawbone and chin. "I can think of a few things we could get into...", he let his deep bass voice trail off as he reached up again and swept the tip of his index finger along Harley's jawline. 

"Oh yeah?" Harley hummed in Jake's ear as he leant down an inch to whisper into it, "What do you want, daddy?" His tongue darting out to tease the shell of his boyfriend's ear, "anything you want."

Jake could already feel his dick semi- hard between his legs. It never took long, even after all this time, for his body to start reacting to the sexiness that radiated from Harley's every pore. Not to mention that sweet melodic voice that never failed to evoke the dirtiest thoughts in his mind. 

"I would love a massage, honestly" Jake whispered back as Harley began to kiss his long slender neck. Harley knew that was his weakness. Neck kisses never failed to send him into a tailspin of want and desire. 

The blonde got up and ran a hand through his perfectly styled hair. "Sure, baby" he said easily with a hand on Jake's shoulder. "Lay on your tummy and let me take care of you".

Jake purred softly in the back of his throat as he followed the light pressure of his lover's hand and turned to lay on his stomach, briefly admiring the grass adorning the wall behind the comfortable couch he was sitting on as he moved his toned body. After a second's thought, he lifted his shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor, his lounge shorts following in short order. 

"Get comfortable, daddy, I'll be right back." 

He listened to Harley's soft footsteps leave the room and exhaled deeply as he turned his head to the side to see him slip into the next room. 

Harley returned a moment later with a bottle of the warming massage oil that he knew was Jake's favorite, and approached the couch again, lifting a leg over him to straddle the brunettes tight, muscular ass. 

Jake felt Harley drizzle the oil onto his back, between his shoulder blades and start to rub it into his skin in practiced, deliberate circles, starting by moving his palms up to the small of his neck, and down over his shoulders. He never got enough of Harley's massages. The steady pressure of his finger tips, the care his boyfriend used when easing each knot of his muscles away with each stroke of those talented hands. 

The moments ticked by and Harley slowly started to move lower on Jake's back, sensual teasing touches occasionally placed along his rib cage as the blonde continued to work all the tension out of his body. It was quiet in the room. The light softly coming in from the windows and warming his face as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the massage. 

Jake was slowly drifting off into a daydream when he felt Harley's hands moving under the waistband of his Andrew Christian briefs, and his soft lips pressing feather light kisses against the back of his neck. 

"Ahh", Jake let out a soft moan against his will. He wasn't oblivious, the other man was clearly exploiting his weaknesses, and he could feel that Harley was also growing a bit chubby where his dick was resting above the cleft of his ass. 

"Mmmhm, does that feel good, baby?" Harley purred into his neck, his fingers trailing lower under the thin material of Jake's briefs, teasingly close to his hole. 

There was no denying it, Jake was getting hard now. He shifted slightly on the couch, searching for a bit of friction as he nodded and moaned again under his breath. 

Harley slyly reached around his hip and brushed his fingertips along the ridge of Jake's boner. 

"How are you already so hard?" He asked in a teasing tone. 

Jake huffed quietly under his breath, the barely -there touches were making him a little desperate and he was ready for a different type of massage now. Somehow, Harley was always surprised how little time it took for Jake to get hard, even from something as seemingly innocent as this. 

Harley continued his assault on the smooth, soft skin of his neck. Now clearly angling for something more than just a back rub. 

"Is that even a question?" Came his muffled voice from where he was now pressing his slightly pink cheeks into the cushion. "You know i love it when you touch me like this."

"Yeah?" Came Harley's sly reply, "why don't you turn over so I can give the rest of you some attention?"

Jake easily complied as his lover lifted himself up a few inches, letting the brunette turn over and turn his dark and intense stare to Harley's baby blues. He bit his lip as Harley settled back down with his knees together between Jake's legs as he pushed them apart to gain had access to his dick. 

Fingers still slick with oil, Harley reached under the waistband of his underwear again. This time, slowly lifting one leg and then the other, Jake admiring his own matching Hallows tattoo, and pulling Jake's designer briefs down and off one foot at a time. 

Jake reached down and held his massive cock at the base, biting his bottom lip and looking up into Harley's eyes, silently asking for that previously promised attention. 

"Anything you want, daddy, " Harley repeated, leaning down again to kiss and lightly suck on his adams apple. 

"Want you to suck my cock, " Jake rasped out. The teasing was getting to him now and it was all he could do to lie there and take the increasingly desperate way his boyfriend was kissing all the spots he knew drove Jake crazy. 

"Yeah? Ok babe, just relax. Let me make you feel good, " Harley murmured as he kissed down Jake's thin and toned chest and abs, stopping for a second where the dark curls started below his navel. 

Eyes still trained on his boyfriend's dark brown orbs, Harley leaned down and ran the tip of his tongue along Jake's flushed cock head. His breath hitched, and he sat up slightly on his elbows to watch as his lover ran his tongue down the prominent vein in his dick and down to tease at his balls. 

"Fuck yeah, baby" Jake breathed. 

Harley gave another of his signature winks and he kissed back up his thick member and finally took the tip into his hot, wet mouth, swirling his tongue around and humming as he sucked teasingly at the hot flesh. 

Jake's stomach muscles fluttered as Harley's hand which wasn't occupied stroking the base of his massive cock came up to rub circles into his lower abs. 

Harley always knew how to make him feel good. Knew all the right places to kiss, touch and caress to get Jake close to the edge. 

Eyes falling closed, Jake finally felt Harley open his mouth and go all the way down on his dick, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard as he lowered his head. Jake reveled in the feeling of the hot, wet suction exactly where he needed it. Until his eyes flew open in surprise and ecstasy when he felt a finger from the hand that was just on his stomach nudge at his tight hole. 

"Ohhh fffuck yes", Jake rasped out, Harley's pointer finger intruding up to the knuckle and wriggling around. The blonde raised his head with a pop to breathe and watched his boyfriend's face as his mouth went slack and his eyebrows furrowed and he closed his eyes shut tight again. 

"Look at me, Jake. You're so sexy", Harley whispered above him. 

Jake hadn't even realized that his head had fallen back against the couch cushions, esposing the long line of his throat. He lifted his head again and looked into his lover's mischievous eyes as Harleys finger continued its movements inside him, and his other hand spread saliva around his cock as he jerked him off - just on the right side of too rough. 

"I- fffuck, don't stop, baby" Jake choked out, and Harley pushed a second finger, slick with oil, into his hole. 

Lowering his head once more, Harley sucked one of Jake's balls and then the other into his mouth, letting each go with a loud popping sound, and went back to bobbing his head on his cock. Jake could feel Harley go all the way down, could feel his throat muscles swallowing around the very tip of his cock, and knew this was all going to be over soon - but he couldn't bring himself to care. It all felt too good; and now he could feel the subtle pressure of the pads of his boyfriend's fingers on his prostate. 

Strings of incoherent moans and Harley's name left Jake's mouth like a prayer as he gave himself to the amazing sensations of his cock being worked by the talented blondes throat, and his prostate being spammed by his dextrous fingers. 

Harley came up for a breath again, and resumed jerking his dick, adding a twist to his motions as his hand reached the tapered head. Jake leaned forward slightly and pulled Harley in for a long filthy kiss, their tongues dancing together and breath mingling as he continued to moan softly at the onslaught of sensations. 

The kiss broke and Harley once again looked into his eyes, seemingly straight through to his soul and whispered "Come on baby, want to swallow your cum. Love you, Jake, come for me", and immediately lowered his head to swallow around the head of his cock once more, sucking like it was his job and hollowing his cheeks. 

"Ohhh oh f-fuck yeah," Jake moaned and he could no longer hold on, his head falling back against the cushions again as he felt heat pool in his belly and radiate out through his limbs to the tips of his fingers and toes which curled. He tried to hold on for another minute; it was so good he never wanted it to end, but with one more slight wiggle of his fingers, and flick of his tongue, Harley sent him crashing over the edge of the most explosive orgasm he had had in weeks. 

Jake could feel his release shooting from his tip and wanted to open his eyes to see Harley swallow - he really did, but all he could do was ride the wave and feel his lover pull off and jerk him through the aftershocks. 

After what seemed like an eternity of pulsing in Harley's hand, he felt him pull his fingers out of his ass and give his thigh, just above their shared tattoo a gentle slap.

"Wow, daddy", he said with a smirk as his hand came to a slow stop on Jakes cock. "How did that feel?"

"Mmmm" was the only noise Jake could muster, and a lazy smile spread across his face. His other features relaxing and he slumped back into the couch, completely sated. 

After a brief moment, Jake felt two strong arms come around his waist and Harley buried his face in Jakes neck once again. 

"Hi."

"Hey..mmm" Jake greeted back. And then, "oh, shit babe, did you want me to-"

"Nah, I'm all set. Just wanted to make you feel good." Harley whispered, his breath tickling Jake's sensitive neck as he relaxed further into his boyfriend and Jake returned the embrace. 

"OK good, 'cause I'm exhausted now" Jake said with a breathless chuckle, raising a hand to card it through Harley's perfect hair. 

The men stayed like that for a few moments in silence, just holding each other, breathing each other in and Jake started to drift when he heard the sweet cadence of Harleys voice once more in his ears, "Happy birthday, handsome. I love you."


End file.
